Music Rules!
by musicloveranimegurl
Summary: Haruka Nanami is excited that her childhood friend is coming over to stay at the master course with her! But Akiko Yumi isn't the type of girl to mess/flustered with. Or is she? Pairings will be Random!


**Yu: Heyy~This is my new story (if u saw me last time I published a story let's pretend I wrote a new story? :P *winks*) welp it took a long time to decide which fan fiction I should start with seriously I keep wanting to do this fan fic but my mind keeps straying off somewhere esle~...ehehehe anyways hope you enjoy this chapter ja?I might not be able to update lots got end of yr exams and school which sucks but I will update only every weekend and maybe if can like today a friday.**

* * *

Haruka Nanami grins excitedly as she rummages through the rooms and dorms to check if she had left anything behind before meeting her childhood friend at the airport. The seven members of STARISH and four members of QUARTET NIGHT just stared at her blankly before, Kurusu Syo asked her what made her so excited that she need to ram **(A/N Ok let's just say Nanami just open the door** **knob?** **She is not strong ehheh...)** into each and every room and dorms.

"Oh I'm so sorry if I worried all of you I am perfectly fine I am just so happy that I finally get to meet my friend after 7 long years!"Nanami said cheerfully, after noticing their worried faces.

"Who is this 'friend' of yours?" The Ittoki Otoya asked curiously.

"Well...She is Akiko Yumi erm she is...16? Now?" Nanami said nervously.

"Akiko? Sounds like a bright lady is she?" Jinguji Ren smirked.

"Ermm-Oh no! I am going to be late she must be waiting for me for awhile now!" Nanami suddenly shouted jerking the boys due to the sudden shock.

"Sayonara, Minna-san!" Nanami waved goodbye to them and ran off to meet her friend at the airport.

At the airport, a navy blue long hair girl with some pale and light blue streaks at the end of her hair stands, standing near the the airport seats is checking the clock to see if she is coming late or got lost. Finally, she caught sight of the familiar sunset-pinkish short hair struggling through the crowds. She smirked but gentle at the sunset-pinkish short hair who finally got through the crowds and clumsily fell in front of her.

"I-I am sor-" she was cut off by the navy long haired girl.

"Haruka Nanami, ne? Long time no see" the navy long haired girl said.

"Yumi-san?!" Nanami gasped at the full grown teen standing before her, she had long black fitting jeans and it helps her long legs and a black blouse matched the black and white polka dots headband and wearing gray and white sneakers. **(A/N well I am not exactly so girly I like cool clothes and I think it matched Yumi perfectly :D)**

"Erm..., Nanami-san are you sure this is the right place?" Yumi asked nervously. Nanami giggled and pushed through the doors open.

"I'm back from the airport!" Nanami cheerfully shouted across the hall. The seven teenagers smiled at her but vanishes and stared at the navy blue haired girl standing beside her.

"Oh eh this is-" Nanami was about to introduce her but was cut off again by Yumi.

"I am Akiko Yumi. 16. Childhood friend of Haruka Nanami." she simply says with no expressions, and also inspecting each and every teenager boys in the room from up to down.

"Ah what a fine lady, would you mind a seat?" Jinguji Ren offered her but was rejected by a wave of hand from Yumi.

"Playboy, you do not please me with that personality of yours." she simply said leaving Ren's smirk fade away from his face. Yumi smirked leaving the boys shocked even the calm robot, Mikaze Ai had a shocked face.

"HAHAHAHAAAA!" a voice rang out.

"This voice..." Shinomiya Natsuki proudly said.

"Shining Saotome!" Everyone shouted except Yumi.

"Miss Yumi-san, I must say you are not allowed to be living in the master course. You are not an idol or a composer so I will allow you to stay if you can pass this testttttt." He began saying while doing weird poses.

"May I ask what the test will be like?" Yumi said with a hint of confidence in her voice.

"Ohohohohooooo, I like that! Well! The test will be a song composed by Miss Nanami and sing it!" He announced proudly.

"There is no need for Nanami's help." Hearing that, everyone's jaws dropped to the ground with gasps.

"Hmmmm? So you wished to compose and sing yourself?" the president asked.

"Yes." she said, and promptly left the room.

"Do you think she can pass the test? Tokiya?" Ittoki asked as the finished work guys, Ichinose Tokiya, Ittoki Otoya, Kurusu Syo, sat on the couch.

"Seems like she can handle it on her own." Tokiya replied cooly. Suddenly, they heard piano keys playing and can be heard from the living room. The boys got curious at who is playing the piano as Nanami had gone to work but when they entered the practice room they had a shock. Yumi was playing the piano without music sheets and was singing along with it, her once cold voice was now replaced with an angelic voice and with the wonderful melody. All the boys stared at the girl with awe, still unnoticed by Yumi as she closed her eyes while singing. After the music ended, she opened her eyes, hazel white eyes stared at the boys for a long time.

" _SHIT._ Did you guys heard that the whole time?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, we did, you were wonderful." Tokiya replied.

"Say, what kind of instruments do you play? Yumi-chan?" Ittoki asked.

"All kinds of it, I am kind of a natural born to play those." she replied.

"ALL KINDS OF INSTRUMENTS?! THAT'S CRAZY!" Syo shouted.

"Nein, es ist nicht verrückt." Yumi said in German while Syo blinked in shocked.

"What did you say? And how many languages you know?" Ittoki asked, confused.

"12"

"That's insane!" Syo nearly screamed.

"I know"

"Well if you will excuse me I will be heading my way to the recording station." Yumi said and left the room in a hurry.

"Do you guys seriously need to be here?!" Yumi nearly shouted. All of them **(A/N And I really mean ALL)** came to the recording station to see how well Yumi will do. Yumi just let out a long and irritated sigh and gave the signal that she is ready. The song is from Fefe Dobson 'Ghost'.

 _Just like a go-go-go ghost_

 _Watch me go-go-go ghost_

 _Now I'm gone in your photograph_

 _I bet you wish you could get me back_

 _Now I am stuck in your memory,_

 _a mistaken identity._

 _What's her name?_

 _What's she like?_

 _Did she know that you'll never treat her right?_

 _What's her name?_

 _What's she like?_

 _Do you leave her in the middle of the night?_

After the song ended, everybody was amazed by her singing. The anger, sadness and jealously mixed in the song. When Yumi came out of the recording room, everyone asked her if she passed.

* * *

 **Yu: And cut! Left a cliffhanger there first time xD and I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some reviews before I work on chap 2? I promise I try to let it to be longer than the first! and I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY AKIKO YUMI AND THE STORY THE REST I DONT!**


End file.
